Sympathy for the Devil
by kellybelle0927
Summary: Sookie is a 2,000 year old faery princess who gets tangled into the world of vampires, once again, when the vampire sheriff's maker goes missing. AU/OOC. Rated M for lemons.


The two-thousand-year-old faery looked up from her book, and sighed, hearing a knock on her front door. Putting the book down on the coffee table, she padded to the foyer and peeked out on to the porch. Rolling her eyes, she opened the door slightly, leaving the chain still in place.

"What do you want," she asked the vampire standing on her porch. She knew him well, and she wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"Well, that was rude," he said, smirking at her, causing her to roll her eyes again. He was dressed in his usual garb—black wife beater and dark wash jeans. No man that annoying should be that good looking.

"Eric, I don't have time for your games. I'm trying to relax. What do you want?" she asked again, this time with more authority. If he was standing on her porch unannounced, she was going to ask him why, and he would just have to get over it.

"I just wanted to drop by and have a chat with an old friend, is all."

"Uh huh. Well, hello, old friend. I'm busy," she said, closing the door, effectively ending their conversation.

Eric began walking to his car, humming a tune he made up as he went, kicking stones out of the way. He smirked to himself. For nearly 500 years he had been pursuing that faery, and she was as stubborn as always. He had fun making her uncomfortable, and when she rolled her eyes in annoyance, it always make him chuckle.

In actuality, they were quite good friends. They had fought together in countless wars. They had fucked when bloodlust would hit them both after said wars. And then they would go their separate ways, without ever looking back. They both ended up in Louisiana by chance, and as soon as he found out that she was there, he was knocking on her door.

Still chuckling, Eric folded himself into his cherry red Corvette, and peeled out of her driveway, heading back towards Fangtasia.

When Sookie saw the Corvette pull away, she finally cracked a smile. She had not seen Eric in many years, and she was unsurprised that he was as annoying as usual. She went to the kitchen to fix herself a glass of sweet tea, and she thought about the last time that they had seen each other. It must have been about a century ago, and Eric, Godric, and she had been visiting together. They were at a conference in Phoenix of all places. She chuckled, remembering how ridiculous it was to have a vampire convention in a desert state.

_1910_

_ Sookie walked in to the room wearing a blue and white gown adorned with crystals, with a beautiful train made of silk. She was dressed regally, in the colors of the sky fae. She was there as the representative of her clan, and as the last surviving Brigant, and she was bored. She knew that Eric and Godric would be there, but she didn't know where._

_ As she walked to the bar to get herself a drink, a cool hand grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her to him. _

_ "You look delectable, Miss Brigant," he whispered softly into her ear. She spun around happily and was in the arms of her good friend Godric._

_ "Godric, you look quite well yourself," she said, looking him up and down. He was wearing a navy blue suit, with the jacket draped over his arm. The blue of his suit complemented the green of his eyes wonderfully. It had been years since they had seen each other, and it was nice that they got this opportunity. _

_ "Is Eric going to be joining us this evening?" she asked him, scanning the room as she did so. She jumped, though, when she felt another cool hand around her shoulders. _

_ "Now, what's a party without me," he asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. She giggled, as she also looked at him. He was dressed in a black suit, setting off his glacier blue eyes._

_ They found a table together, and Godric and Eric went off to get their drinks and Sookie's bourbon. She may have to look like a lady, but that didn't mean she had to drink like one._

_ The three of them sat and watched the speakers who voiced issues, and they watched the council vote on how to resolve them. It was dreadfully boring, and by the time she had to get up and begin working the room, she was ready to explode with all of her pent up energy. She was half way done with her duties when her two vampires sidled up to her and offered her an arm, each. She gladly accepted and allowed them to escort her to her room at the hotel. _

_ They walked along, talking amiably, when they reached her imperial suite on the top floor. It had been years since they had seen each other, and she was more than happy to invite them into her room. They sat down on the sofa and began talking. Godric had always been like a brother to her, even if he did sometimes flirt with her. They had a past together, sure. But that was behind them. Eric however, was actively pursuing her, and she was having fun evading him. He was about as covert as an elephant. _

_ They all talked for hours, until the two vampires had to attend to their own responsibilities. She hugged Godric goodby, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and did the same for Eric. _

_ She sat in her room, reading over some papers, when she needed Eric to look at something and give an opinion. She popped herself to his hallway, and knocked on his door, hoping that he would be back. _

_ When he opened the door, though, she got more than she wanted to see. A brown haired woman was sitting stark naked on his bed, with her legs still open shamelessly. She looked Sookie up and down, and chuckled, looking at Eric. She walked up to his side, and kissed his neck before waltzing into the bathroom._

_ Sookie stood there, papers in hand, trying to compose herself. "Nice fuck and feed."_

_ "Sookie, Dawn is my...she is my mistress," Eric said looking down, at least having the decency to look ashamed. _

_ "You have been pursuing me while you have a mistress?" she asked him incredulously. Yeah, they weren't in a relationship or anything, but they were _something_ to each other, that much was for sure. Or, at least it was for her. She thrust the papers at him and popped back to her room. She left the next day._

Sookie was pulled out of her memories when the washing machine began beeping at her. She sighed and went to finish her chores before she sat back down and went back to her book. When she sat down, though, she wasn't able to concentrate on reading. She kept thinking back to the last time she saw Eric. She didn't hate him, not by any means, and she knew that she shouldn't have been upset by what she saw all those years ago. It wasn't fair for her to think that he would be faithful to a person who wasn't even his. She just felt this strange claim to him, which she always chalked up to the fact that they had known each other for so long.

Meanwhile, Eric was walking into Fangtasia, with a grin on his perfect face. He kicked past the fangbangers who were waiting for him at the back door. He finally got to his office and began reading over the expense reports and other paperwork. After about an hour Pam showed up in his door.

"Eric, the vermin are getting restless. They want to see you," she said rolling her eyes. He looked up from his work and laughed when he saw her. She was wearing her usual ridiculous ensemble, making her look like a Halloween vampire.

"Alright, I'll finish this last bit of work and then I'll be out there," he told her as he watched her walk out the door. He picked up the last letter of the night, and opened it without much thought. What he saw inside was shocking. Godric had gone missing.


End file.
